This invention relates to apparatus for shearing material in flat, tubular or rod form and more especially but not solely for exhaust pipes.
For the purpose of the replacement of exhaust systems in motor vehicles the need has arisen for speedy removal of exhaust pipes prior to fitting replacement parts. The pipes are generally from 31 mm. to 58 mm. in diameter having a wall thickness of 16 S.W.G.